


蜜杏成熟时

by kuku1972



Category: Super Junior
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-17
Updated: 2019-09-17
Packaged: 2020-10-20 10:06:44
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,882
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20673602
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kuku1972/pseuds/kuku1972





	蜜杏成熟时

身后沉重的隔音门一关，嘈杂的音乐声只能透过缝隙隐约的传个边边来。李东海嘴里叼着根加了爆珠的薄荷烟，满口袋翻着打火机，他摸索了个边都没找到，暗想着是不是落在卡座的桌子上了，正当他犹豫要不要回去找找时，不远处巷子口传来大声的咒骂，以及肢体撞击的声音。  
李东海一洗无精打采的困倦模样，挪着步子到了巷口想看热闹。  
巷子的末端是一堵画着各种色情涂鸦的灰泥墙，两个身高几乎相差无几的男人正揪着彼此的衣领，只是两个人的裤腰带好像都有被拉扯的痕迹，裤子都从腰，或者胯掉到了膝盖窝，其中一个人的内裤甚至也被扯得快露出盖着的皮肤。正是那个快露出屁股的男人，正恶狠狠的拉着比他高了半个头男人的衣领，把人抵在墙上，大声咒骂着，好像是中文，李东海不太确定，因为他的中文其实just so so，是大学为了凑学分选了个四分的水课，本来以为糊弄着就好好拿到该要的学分了，结果没想到语言课需要学生每天都去上课老师才给过，睡过了大半个学期的李东海每次都踩着快下课的尾巴才到教室，反正点名是在课尾，迟到那么一会也没有什么关系的吧？  
李东海拿着自己半吊子的中文水平，和中文有些和韩语类似的发音单词，以及两方的肢体动作，大胆猜测这两个人反正不是在干什么好事？难不成是约炮都不想做1，所以打起来了？嘴里的烟尾早被咬的湿漉漉的，李东海干脆吐到了地上，结果就是这一声，引起了不远处人的注意力。  
“谁？”两个人几乎是同时，扭了头，瞪大了眼睛望着拐角只露出一点光线的地方。李东海吓得大气都不敢出，他就是个看热闹的，可不想被纠缠到这场肉体情侣纠纷中去。  
“出来，你的鞋子露出来了，我看到你了，还是你想我去把你揪过来？”曺圭贤眯起了眼睛瞧着露出的白色运动鞋的鞋尖儿威胁道。  
李东海也听出对方不友好的语气，也听出了看到了这三个字，他深呼气，心想自己就咬死是路过的，说啥也没看见，如果两个人要打他，他大不了撒腿就跑，这里离酒吧不过五十厘米的距离，自己还能被他俩逮住不成？  
想到这里，李东海跨了一步，从角落里露了脸。一探头不要紧，他也没想到自己吐个烟的功夫，错过了那么多精彩环节吗？那个叫住他，被抵在墙上的高个儿卷毛短发男人，身下的衣料都被褪到了膝盖处，男人挺立的鸡巴也被另外一个男人的手握着，李东海眯着眼瞧了瞧，那个男人左耳戴着有些夸张的银色耳链，正侧着脸一脸不爽的瞪着他。  
“你想干嘛？”李赫宰没声好气的问，心里对这个坏了自己好事的男人没半点耐心。  
李赫宰和曺圭贤两个人是情侣，不，前情侣关系。两个人分手的主要原因是性生活不和谐，倒不是两个人那里有点什么问题，主要两个人都死心眼要做top的，没有一个人愿意为爱献身，在床上褪了衣服后都用了浑身解数想压对方，最后每次都以大家收尾。这次是也巧了，都是出来玩，在夜店偶遇前任，看着对方被人围着搭讪怎么都看不爽，两个人约出来谈一谈，谈着谈着就又撕打起来，这次顺序反了，打着打着衣服逐渐少起来了，其实两个人都想好了，既然都舍不得，大不了就狠下心做次bottom，但是都拉不下脸来说这句话，打到后面李赫宰占了上风，就被李东海那一声不大不小的呸坏了好事。  
李东海是听出来那个戴着耳链的男人发音有些奇怪，他吸了吸鼻子，努力消化了这句话之后，一边解着自己裤腰带，往前走着，脸上带着兴奋又有些不好意思的笑容道：“这真的可以吗？”  
“呀？你疯了吗？疯子吧？”李赫宰快速的用母语咒骂了一句，他和曺圭贤都是韩国人，但一同出国念书，曺圭贤选了中文做外语课，李赫宰自然是陪着一起上，虽然他的发音有些那么奇怪，但日常对话是没什么问题的。  
李东海也是头脑发热，没反应过来对方小声的韩语。等他走到两人身边的时候，他已经把皮带搭在了脖子上，身上的半袖衬衫本来就没扣几颗扣子，现在直接是 大咧咧的敞开着。  
这中国人该不会是有什么问题吧？李赫宰皱着眉想，又瞟了一眼李东海的脸，长得倒是挺好看的。  
李东海也没跟两个人客气，瞧了瞧被李赫宰握在手里的鸡巴，心里认定了这个人应该是bottom吧？这么说自己今天还能做个1了？妈的，运气要不要这么好啊？！  
他一脸欣喜，把裤子扣子解开，拉链一扯，释放出自己半软的性器，啪一下怼到了李赫宰手上。  
场面忽然变得十分尴尬，三个人都不知道该怎么消化现在这个微妙的场景。  
还是曺圭贤率先反应了过来，抬了抬眼皮，翻了个小小的白眼，捏着李东海的下巴吻了下去。  
操！  
操！  
这是李赫宰和李东海心里同时同步的心理活动。  
操，该不会这个才是0吧？我把自己鸡儿怼这个1手里，他该不会也以为我是0吧？李东海愁眉苦脸。  
操，曺圭贤就知道和我打架，现在居然亲这个见了一面脑子有泡的小兔子？李赫宰咬牙切齿。  
曺圭贤的手没闲着，熟练地把李赫宰的内裤一扯，握住对方湿漉漉的前端撸动起来。李赫宰闷哼了一声，往前挺了挺胯。  
曺圭贤撬开李东海的贝齿，舌头不紧不慢地入侵着对方口腔的每一寸，惹得对方面色潮红呼吸不稳后才松开。他朝李赫宰使了个眼色，两个人很有默契的分开了身体。  
两个人都是1，但也真都是真心喜欢对方，这个圈里找个真心喜欢，也喜欢自己的可不容易，两个人性生活都是当仁不让，在一起的时候只能再多约一个愿意做0的玩三人行。到后面都熟悉的不行，一个眼神就知道对方要做什么。  
“小兔子，两个哥哥可便宜你了。”李赫宰嘟囔了一句，拉着李东海的头发，在人膝盖下方轻轻一踢，李东海本来就被吻得五迷三道的，浑身没什么力气，一哆嗦就顺势跪坐了下去。李赫宰弯着腰，将两根指头塞进对方嘴巴里，模拟着抽插的动作，同时另外一只手捏着对方下巴，不让李东海有机会把嘴巴合上。  
曺圭贤就靠着墙看着他们俩，他喜欢看李赫宰在性事上这种嚣张傲慢，为了自己爽根本不顾对方感觉到样子，每次看到李赫宰，虽然不是故意性的，但都有些折磨别人的行为，他就兴奋的想要爆炸。把这么傲慢骄傲的男人压在身下操干，听对方呻吟咒骂该有多爽。  
李赫宰很快就折腾的李东海嘴巴酸胀，他换了自己粗大的性器，塞到了对方嘴巴里，拉扯着对方的头发，动作缓慢却用力的往人喉头里顶。  
李东海难受的眼泪都从眼角挤了出来，他呼哧呼哧的呼吸着，李赫宰粗糙的耻毛在他脸上刮来刮去，他每一次呼吸都能闻到对方咸腥的体味。他忍不住用嘴巴吮吸，但口水随着对方用力的抽插，不住的从嘴角掉落。李东海忽然觉得自己脸上又多了一根咸腥的硬物，曺圭贤挺跨用鸡巴蹭着李东海的脸颊，侧着脸和李赫宰吻在了一起。  
李赫宰比他更霸道的占据着他的唇齿，像是要把刚刚吻过李东海的痕迹都清理干净似的，曺圭贤觉得自己被吻的有些窒息。李赫宰最后用力咬住了曺圭贤的下嘴唇，一直到有血液渗出才松了口，他又瞪着曺圭贤道：“和你说了不许你吻别人”随机又勾了勾嘴角，“但是我可以。”说着他把鸡巴从李东海嘴里退出来，搂着李东海，把人又抵在了墙上，亲了亲对方的嘴唇，但却嫌弃的不想再进一步，他可没有品尝自己体味的兴趣爱好。  
“你们俩..哈…嗯..不是botoom吗？”李东海双眸都刷了一层雾气，也忘了面前的两个人应该是中国人，用着母语磕磕绊绊道。  
“韩国人？”曺圭贤愣了愣，却用中文问了出来。  
李东海的大脑正一团浆糊，他手脚并用，把在李赫宰身上，闻着对方身上木柴味的男香，想着耻毛和鸡巴在自己脸上刮蹭的感觉，觉得自己的后穴好像变得湿润了。  
“和我说说，是从韩国来的小兔子吗？”李赫宰换了韩文，一脸戏谑的问道。李东海胡乱点了点头，凑着嘴唇想亲李赫宰的嘴巴，对方却侧着脸躲过了。“想得到哥哥的吻可不容易，要是能把哥哥们伺候舒服了，我就吻你。” 李赫宰挑着眉毛，把人抵在墙上，用胳膊肘把李东海的裤子又扯了扯，曺圭贤搭了把手，把李东海的双腿架在李赫宰肩膀上，又让李东海从背后靠着自己。  
“没套，放心，没病，夹紧点。”李赫宰敷衍的说了几句，扶着自己肿胀的挺立，摸索着李东海的后穴，然后瞪大了眼睛，“圭贤，这小兔子后面流水了，操，这么骚？不会被人干多了有病吧？”  
李东海听了着急的摇着头解释道：“哈啊..我没有，呜..快点进来…后面只有我自己玩过，很干净的…哈啊…插进来。”  
弓已上弦，想后撤也没退路了，李赫宰的龟头在人穴口划弄了几下就挤了进去，紧致的后穴被一寸寸挤开，嫩肉着急地想恢复原位，包裹着李赫宰突突跳着的肉棒，不断伸缩夹着。李赫宰又骂了句脏话，也没给李东海休息的机会，整根没入后就快速抽插起来。  
李赫宰的鸡巴只是正常尺寸的粗度，但长度是正常尺寸的将近一倍，没费多少工夫就顶到了李东海的最里面的嫩肉，熟练地找到对方敏感带后，挺着公狗腰就抽插起来，没半点客气。敏感带被刺激后，李东海的肠穴分泌着透明的汁液，在快速的抽插下变成了乳白色的浓液堆在两个人交合处。  
曺圭贤用手指掐着李东海挺立的乳尖，手掌也在人胸上按揉着，觉得自己下身涨的快爆炸了，有些不爽的翘了眼李赫宰。  
李赫宰嘿嘿笑了两声道：“想操了？把你裤子脱了，屁股对着哥，我就退出来让你操他。” 曺圭贤哼了一声道：“那还不如你把自己裤子脱了，我一个人就能把你俩操的站不起来。”  
两个人又和往常一样打着嘴炮，但是动作一点也没停，李东海已经爽的射了两次，有次还在挺立的时候，精液就一股股射了出来，些许喷在了曺圭贤的脸上，和李赫宰的胸膛上。  
“呜哈…哥哥…嗯…好大啊…”李东海双眼迷离的嘟囔道，李赫宰还没射，但是瞧不得曺圭贤越来越黑的脸，深呼吸抽了出来，和抱小孩一样，把李东海抱在怀里，把屁股和后穴留给曺圭贤。  
“他妈的，你这个姿势我怎么操他？搬块砖头还是你蹲着？”曺圭贤骂道，李东海被转移到了曺圭贤怀里，他主动的缠住对方的腰。  
李东海在恋爱的时候，比起性时更喜欢的是亲密的缠绵，更喜爱的是做爱时与对方温柔的腻在一起，他现在也不管自己和这两个男人只是初次见面，热情的吻住了曺圭贤的耳垂吮吸着，呻吟和呼吸都涌进了曺圭贤耳朵里，“呜哈…嗯…哥哥..好粗啊..”  
曺圭贤和李赫宰正相反，他的长度，比正常尺寸长那么一点点，但是宽度..从李东海被填满的后穴，褶皱几乎都被扯平的程度就能计量他的粗度。  
李赫宰有些吃醋的看着两个人，他不客气的咬住了李东海的肩膀，又在对方脖颈啃咬着，手指蹂躏着对方已经被曺圭贤玩的红肿的豆粒，并熟练地发现李东海腰肢的敏感带，手指不断地划弄着。  
“哈啊…再快点…哈啊…快点” 李东海情不自禁催促着。  
李赫宰嘲笑：“听见没，嫌弃你慢呢？”  
曺圭贤眼皮都不抬：“比你粗。”  
“靠！”李赫宰报复的在李东海肩膀又留了个牙龈，怀里的小东西又哆嗦了一下，脚趾都弯曲在了一起。“老子比你长？”  
“哥，试试我吧？这么粗的尺寸可是稀有货。”曺圭贤舔舔自己有些干的嘴唇，喉头滚动了一下，他现在对得到李赫宰的欲望比以往更强烈。  
或许是他的眼神比以往都充满了欲望，却毫不保留地盯着李赫宰，李赫宰一时居然没了主意要回什么。  
李东海闷闷的叫声拉的他回了身，他觉得自己托着对方臀瓣儿的手忽然湿漉漉的，他愣了一下，赶紧松手嚷嚷道：“我靠，这小兔子被你操尿了？”  
“所以哥啊，试试我吧？包爽。”


End file.
